Episode 1475 (10th March 1975)
Plot Hilda complains to Blanche about the noise of Tricia and Gail's record player after hours, saying it's disturbing Stan's sleep, and she threatens the police. Blanche agrees to give the girls credit if they'll help out occasionally in the shop. Short of money, they have no choice but to agree. Annie thinks Hilda is avoiding her cleaning duties using looking after Stan as an excuse and gets Betty to ring Bet to find where she's got to. In her flat, Bet ignores the ringing phone. Stan objects to the healthy food that Hilda feeds him. They prepare for a visit from Social Services to see what benefits they're entitled to. Ray is angry with Len for losing a job from Mr Wharton. Ernie's business is down. Annie admires Blanche's courage in leaving the shop in the girls' hands. Len hears from Betty that Bet hasn't turned in. He calls on her. She tells him he's avoided proper relationships with women for years and doesn't know where to start now. Although she liked being with him, his apologetic attitude made her feel dirty and the object of people's disdain. Hilda hides the bottles of beer when Miss Webb calls. She points out that Stan hasn't paid his stamps for the last six months and any benefits will be lower than expected. Gail struggles with adding up the prices in the shop. Ken admires Blanche for getting work out of the girls. Hilda takes her temper out on Miss Webb who points out that Stan could be prosecuted and fined for non-payment of his stamps. She also wants details of Hilda's income as that will affect the benefit. Deirdre passes on a message from Mr Wharton that he's changed his mind if the work is done immediately. Bet returns to work where Annie is concerned she looks under the weather and lets her go early. Len agrees to run her home. Stan's benefit will be just £7.65 a week. The Bishops offer them Mission money but Hilda refuses charity. Stan worries that someone will pinch his round in his absence. Hilda decides she'll do it instead. Bet lets Len stay the night. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Gail Potter - Helen Worth *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast *Miss Webb - Merle Kessler Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *44 Victoria Street - Bet's room and landing Notes *A single establishing shot of the Rovers Return Inn at night was location-recorded on the Grape Street set. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stan and Hilda get a shock - from the Social Security. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,600,000 homes (10th place). Category:1975 episodes